Bola de Neve!
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Um dia frio... Gina entediada, Draco concentrado, um jornal atrapalhando os planos da ruiva.... Mas apenas por enquanto!SHORT FIC! leiamm... pliss?


Disclaimer: Soh a Sarah eh minha... o resto vcs jah sabem neh?

Bola de Neve

Ela deu uma rápida olhadela para seu alvo que lia um jornal distraído num banco mais à frente, calculando as probabilidades dele escapar, escondendo-se logo em seguida atrás da grande arvore que um dia verde agora estava branca por causa do gelo de inverno.

Não pensou duas vezes, abaixou-se silenciosamente ainda escondida apanhando um punhado de neve e compactando-a em uma bola. Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso maldoso.

-00-

Draco estava sentado em um banco no enorme jardim de sua casa. Virgínia havia desaparecido já fazia alguns minutos. Ótimo! Porque tudo o que ele mais queria era de silêncio e tranqüilidade para poder terminar de ler seu maldito jornal em paz.

Nada poderia tira-lo da sua tranqüilidade. Não se importava com o frio, ou ainda com seus pés que começavam a ficar amortecidos, não se importava com o tempo nublado ou com os mínimos flocos de neve que caiam em si contrastando com a veste negra que usava. Ele só queria paz!

Não foi isso que conseguiu assim que sentiu algo frio e úmido lhe atingir a nuca seguido da mesma coisa lhe atingindo em cheio ao nariz estilhaçando-se e caindo molhando todo o jornal que lia.

Seus olhos se estreitaram como 2 fendas felinas. A visão da ruiva se contorcendo no chão de tanto rir era motivo mais que suficiente para motiva-lo a uma vingança.

-00-

Gina mirou pacientemente no loiro. Ela sempre fora boa com sua pontaria mais qualquer coisa que levassse a errar poderia denunciar sua posição.

Ploft! A primeira bola foi acertada no alvo sendo seguida por outra de mesma reação.

E ela não agüentou caiu de joelhos chorando de tanto rir da surpresa daquela doninha branquela que se martirizava por seu jornal estar todo molhado.

Ela só se esquecera de uma coisa.

"_Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido!"._ Ou no caso, nunca cutuque um dragão lendo jornal...

-00-

Draco não pensou duas vezes se abaixou pegando a neve e sem esperar jogou na garota.

Viu Gina se espantar e se levantar, mas Draco foi mais rápido alcançando a garota e a puxando para junto de si, só não esperava por ter se desequilibrado caindo os dois na neve gelada.

"Pensei que queria ler seu jornal Senhor Malfoy!" Diz ela irônica brincando de roçar seus lábios nos dele.

"Seria realmente o que eu estaria fazendo se não fosse pela minha adorável esposa fazer o favor de desmancha-lo!".

Ela riu marotamente.

"Não foi proposital!" Responde ainda brincando de encontrar seus lábios.

Draco riu irônico.

"Será que isso é proposital?" Pergunta ele enquanto capturava os lábios dela, mas não deu tempo para aprofundar o beijo, pois a ruiva havia enchido a sua mão de neve e jogado no cabelo do ex-sonserino.

Ela se levantou rapidamente ignorando totalmente que sua roupa estivesse molhada. Draco seguiu o mesmo caminho.

"Você está brincando com fogo, pequena!".

Ela riu.

"Não há como brincar com fogo num frio como esse, doninha!".

Foi à vez do loiro sorrir. Ela só o chamava de doninha quando queria o provocar... Momentos como este.

E então ela correu, e então ele seguiu... Milhares de bolas de neve jogadas um contra o outro depois, ambos caíram no chão deitados de costa e olhando o céu.

"Sabe o que é isso?" Pergunta ela enquanto balançava as pernas e os braços na neve.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Ginny sorriu.

"Um anjo de neve!" - Diz divertida, mostrando o formato – "Eu costumava a fazer isso quando criança!".

Silêncio. Draco a olhava, Gina sentiu-se desconfortável.

"Porque não tenta?" Pergunta ela.

"Eu não preciso!"-Responde ainda a olhando- "Eu já tenho um anjo!"Murmura.

Ela sorri e então seus lábios se encontraram num beijo gelado, molhado, mas nem de longe poderia ser considerado frio.

Não era de se admirar que não reparassem nos pequenos passos que se aproximavam determinados ao casal.

4anos, 1,20 m de altura, olhos cinzas, cabelos ruivos encaracolados, rostos com sardas e um temperamento irônico e sarcástico. Sarah Catherine Weasley Malfoy estava parada junto deles.

Foi aí que eles se largaram.

A menina apenas os olhou com superioridade.

"Crianças!" - Murmura para si mesma – "Não se pode dar as costas quem elas já aprontam!" Completa ao olhar os dois molhados e completamente sujos.

Então se vira voltando novamente para dentro de casa, mas não sem antes dar um sorriso maroto para si mesma!

_**FIMMM!**_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! 

Peguei gosto pela coisa!

Momento sem nd para fazer meismo!

EH UMA SHORT BEM SHORT!

Essa eu axo q naum tem continuaçao! Depende as rewiewsss!


End file.
